


You Had One Job

by Namian_Velius



Series: Monster Diaries [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Wild is the bad guy?, got this idea from tumblr, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namian_Velius/pseuds/Namian_Velius
Summary: Boki was excited to be a watchman. Little did he know that a demon was to visit.Or a look into what Bokoblins must think of Wild.
Series: Monster Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753366
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	You Had One Job

**Author's Note:**

> This idea stemmed from Tumblr. I believe it was Jojo's to be exact, but my sleep deprived mind doesn't know for certain. I just scrolled through stuff.
> 
> I ended up kinda attached to Boki.... I came up with simple names derived from their species name because why not. It's part of a minny series!

The duty of lookout was very important for a tribe. Boki had been very ecstatic about it. To be a watchman meant that the lives of his family were in his hands. He was in charge of warning everyone of danger and attacking from a distance with his newly made Boko Bow. It was an honorary position and one he took in stride...

If only it wasn't so _boring._

Boki stood there with his bow rested on the tower by his feet and the horn clenched in his hand. He was finally old enough to actually contribute to the others. He had thought that the position would be full of excitement. There were news of other encampments being decimated by an unknown enemy. No survivors. Boki was looking forward to defeating this unknown evil and protecting his home.

But the warm sunshine beamed it's glorious rays onto his red skin. All he could imagine was running through the field and chasing a butterfly or some other sort of insect. Maybe even eat it, since it was suppose to be good for the body. Instead, he was stuck here... waiting... forever...

When was Koko suppose to change shifts with him again?

_KA-BOOM!_

Boki shrieked as the ground shifted violently beneath his feet. The movements stopped too quickly, but he was suddenly aware of a type of heat that wasn't there before. He whipped around to the skull that signified his tribe's home and raised his horn halfway. His beady blue eyes grew wide when he caught sight of the burning inferno and the horn slipped from his hands. It bounced on the edge of the tower before dropping to the grass below.

That's when he saw... _It._

The creature walked out of the flames that spurned behind it as though it were a god. Long, blond hair was tied up behind it's back and it was clad in blue. It didn't _look_ particularly scary, but the calm expression on it's face didn't match the chaos it had created. It wasn't _right._

Boki picked up his bow and knocked an arrow, just as he had been taught many times before. The only problem was that his hands shook and he couldn't appropriately aim like Koko taught him. Had taught him. The creature looked up and it's eyes settled on Boki's, and the young lad couldn't help but freeze. It smiled, then it raised a finger to it's lips, and blew air past it's teeth.

_"Shhhh."_

This scrawny, weak looking creature was going to kill him, just like it had everyone else. So, Boki did the most sensible thing a youngin like himself could do. He squeaked and tossed the bow aside before scrambling to get off the tower. To get _away_ from this demon. He couldn't help but release an undignified squawk as he had forgotten the tower's height and went sprawling face-first into the grass. Then he got up, shook his head, and glanced over to the monster. It was still there. _Amused._

Boki shrieked as he scrambled to his feet. Then he ran away and never looked back. The monster let him live, and now he had to go warn his fellow brethren.

**Author's Note:**

> Wild snuck up behind Boki and filled the skull with bombs before lightning it up with bomb arrows. Maybe if Boki paid more attention instead of daydreaming...
> 
> Anyways, Boki was outcasted.


End file.
